Revenge can be bittersweet
by MikieJoe
Summary: Phoenix has a nightmare. Maya let's him sleep in the same room for one night but something blossoms. Meanwhile relatives of all of people Phoenix got guilty are making a plan. A plan for revenge and taking out a certain family. Phoenix x Maya.
1. The dream

**Hi People. This is my third fanfic and just wanna try doin two at once tell me if you like it okay.**

**This takes place after the first case in Justice for All. Not straight after but like two or three weeks later.**

Lightning flashed around me. I looked around. I was in a deep forest that reminded me of the Jungle in Jurassic Park. I turned around and screamed. Behind me was pale figures lite up. I turned to run away but they were behind me too. As they came closer I saw they had faces very familiar faces.

"Don't you remember us Phoenix Wright!" shouted one of them. I then relised. This were the people who were found guilty in all of my cases.

"I remember you Mr. Sahwit." I manged to say.

"You sound SCARED!" his head moved closer to mine and I could see the rope marks on his neck.

I truley was terrified I looked around all of them either had rope marks, bullet holes or just a little mark on there arm.

"Do you have no guilt!" shouted Manfred Von Karma. He had a mark on his arm.

"I-I have guilt. I never ment to-"

"Bull shit!" shouted Von Karma, "All you wanted to do is get someone excuted anyone BUT your client."

"T-T-That's a lie! I never wanted anyone to die."

"We ALL died because of you!" Von Karma shouted.

"I think we should return the favour" Damon Gant laughed. "Eh- Wrighto?"

"No Please!" I backed away.

"It's no use, get him!" Gant screamed.

The ghost moved in and took out the different froms of excution. I had a rope around my neck waiting for a letal injection and looking down the barrel of around 8 guns.

"Goodbye Mr. Wright." laughed Von Karma. "My daughter is an orphan because of you." They fired, dropped the rope and injucted the injucection.

I shot up, sweat dripping down my face.

"NICK! What's wrong. Why is there so much screaming in there!" shouted Maya Fey my assistant and a Spirit Medium. She was banging on my bedroom door.

"Just a bad dream." I muttered back. It seemed so REAL, I could barely believe it was a dream.

"Oh." She opened the door. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Uh no not really." I said.

"Okay well then go back to sleep then." she turned around and began to leave.

"HOLD IT!" I shouted.

"Yes Nick? Why are you shouting at this hour, people could here you. Then again you were screaming like crazy."

"Uh!" I scratched the back of my head. "Could I ,by any chance, sleep on the couch in your room. I don't feel comfortable in here."

"I guess so. Just never tell Pearly about it. I don't want her thinking were togther okay?" She looked like she was delighted for a second.

"No problem."

"Okay lets go then."

I made the couch bed and soon fell asleep dreaming peaceful dreams again.

**If thats a good enough note to end on well to bad. This ain't done yet. Make sure to review. If you wanna.  
**


	2. The Letter

**Okay first things first I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner but my Geography teacher gave us a project that we had 3 days to complete. Then I had a science one. :( Only MY classes get all the projects. Thank you SOOOO much to does who reviewed;**

**RANDOM REVIEWER:**** I have been told to work on my spelling and I'm making my best effort but I'm not that good okay.**

**JAMES BIRDSONG:**** I'll take that as a "Your fanfic is awesome" comment :) ****PEARLDROPS:**** First off, Nice name. Yes the dream is involved with the plot and I will work on my spelling. Also sorry to anyone who was offended by my 3 REVIEWS OR DIE! thing at the end of the last chapter. ****BLUE DEITY:**** I like your name too. I'm not to sure how I could have made the last chapter longer but okay.**

**EDGEYGAVIN:**** I'm glad you like it keep readin'. Okay I've kept you to long on to the story.**

My eyes flickered open. The suns rays making them burn but they soon got used to it. When my eyes were fully open I could see Pearl Fey standing in my line of vision laughing to herself.

"What?" I asked. I then realized "What" I had a nightmare and slept on the couch in Maya's room. _Oh shit._ Pearl face stretched into a HUGE grin.

"Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she laughed. I blushed. These conversations never end well.

"Huh-what-cheeseburger." Maya mumbled as she awoke. She rose from her bed wearing her pajamas. They were a lighter blue than the darker part of her kimono with a japanese symbol across the *Cough* behind. "Morning Pearly, Morning Nick." she said sleepily and walked towards the door. She turned around. "NICK?" she looked at me like I murdered her entire family, which now is down to Pearl. "Why are you in here?"

I opened my mouth to reply. But Pearls said. "Because he's your special someone!" she said skipping around the room.

Maya smacked herself on the forehead. "Pearly I thought I explained this, you never start a sentence with because." she paused, "Oh and me and Nick aren't "Special someones"." She looked at me. "You haven't answered my question." she looked at me sternly.

"Well I- uh-I," I started.

"YYYYESSSSSS?" Maya questioned.

I sighed. "I had a bad dream so I you let me stay here for the night." I said all at once.

"Nick?" she narrowed her eyes. "That is the dumbest excuse I have EVER heard. You think I would remember something like th-" she stopped and put her hand over her mouth. "Damn that really happened didn't it?" she asked. I nodded.

**-14:27:38 August 19th 20?-**

Maya and Pearls left an hour ago to go to a live performance of some kids show. It was ment to last 30 mins and it took 5 mins to get to the theater. Just then there was a loud knock on the door and a note flew under the door. I picked it up. It read:

Dear Mr. Phoenix Wright,

I regret to inform you that we have two very precious items in our possession. They are Ms. Maya and Pearl Fey. Do not be alarmed they are safe. For now. We have a few tasks for you to complete. The first one is enclosed in a small envelope at the back of this note. After you complete this task you will receive another one at a later date. Also enclosed in the envelope is a Memory (USB FLASH) Key. This contains a video of your friends and a list of names. The list of names is all of those who have died for a certain reason. We'll leave you to figure it out. Oh and Mr. Wright Estimate unquam subiecte somnia vestra.

I shoved the letter into my pocket. And growled.

**What do ya think the language at the end of the letter was Latin. Feel free to look it up in google traslate. Review if you want to.**


	3. The Bomb

**Okay I know I updated yesterday but I really wanna keep going with this. Just to clear something up the Latin at the end of chapter 2 ment "Never Under estimate your dreams" I'm goin to put different languages at the end of notes and I will translate them in the next chapter. Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed so far now.. Let's do this thing.**

I opened the envelope inside was a USB key and a piece of paper. It read :

Mr. Wright,

Good day to you good sir. I hope you are well. On the back of this note there is a map. On the map I have conveniently marked a building with a "X" go there and you will met a Chinese woman. She will give you a list of jobs. Carry them out and return to your apartment. Then you will receive another task. Complete this in 24 hours and no more or your friends will cease to exist. Oh and Mr. Wright don't even think about contacting the police and that includes that detective friend of yours. So Mr. Wright I bid you farewell. Before I forget Gǎo zá le, nǐ de péngyǒu jiāng dédào huǎn shì sǐwáng.

The last part was in Chinese unfortunately I didn't speak or read it. I decided to go and carry out my task.

I turned a corner. The map was very small and not well drawn but eventually I reached a Asian looking building. Outside on a pourch a woman bowed to me.

"You must be Mr. Wright. Right this way please." she gestured to the door. I walked in. Inside an odd smell of inscents hit my nose. I looked around and I saw this was a candle and herb shop. The interior was beautiful and was filled with every kind of scented candle you could imagine. The woman walked ahead of me. She opened the door to an office and shouted in some Chinese. A man's voice replied. "You heard the man!" she shouted and shoved me in the office.

This office was far more different than the shop. This office was plain and unscented. Instead of being lit by a sea of candles it was lit by a single flickering light. "Mr. Wright. Hello please sit down." said the Asian man sitting across from me. I sat. "Now Mr. Wright. Please tell me what business you have with me?" he asked.

I was a little thrown back with this question. "I could ask you the same thing." I said barely believing I just said that.

The man chuckled."Very good Mr. Wright acting tough even when your friend lives hang in the balance." He took out a cell phone and dialed a number then he shouted Chinese into the phone. "Now Mr. Wright if you would direct your attention to my I pad you will see the consequences of your misbehavior. On the screen Maya and Pearl where being pushed along by two armed men and took outside. The camera followed. The armed men put Maya and Pearl on the ground and pointed a gun at them. Pearl was balling her eyes out and Maya was screaming. Then the camera moved away and there were gunshots.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. The camera moved back to Maya and Pearl both of them where flat on the ground. I was pretty sure they were dead. The man took his I pad back.

"Next time it will be for real." he growled at me.

"What! You mean-" I started.

"Yes that was a fake execution. We shot them with a tranquilizer. It enjuciced enough pain that if there was anymore they would die. Luckily for you only a tiny bit less of that figure was in the Math."

I didn't really understand his sentence but I nodded. He slid a briefcase across the table." Your task is in there." he said and he walked towards the door. I opened the briefcase. There were a lot of wires and a screen but no note. Then the screen whured and the words."I am a bomb. You have just armed me." appeared on the screen. Just then I noticed the room was empty I tried the door, It was locked. I started slamming into it. After a few seconds it broke down. I ran out through the shop. I saw the woman behind the counter.

"There's a bomb in here get the fuck out!" I shouted. She tilted her head and smiled. Just then the bomb went off and I was blown backwards. It was in a room right in behind the desk the woman was standing at. Amazingly I was alive, but next to me was the burned corpse of the woman. With that smiled on her face plastered there for all eternity. I dug into her pocket and found a wallet I took out the driver license. I read the name. Her name was Maria Sahwit. I rose to my feet and headed towards my apartment. Without thinking, I walked across a pedestrian crossing. Just then a car slammed on the breaks.

"Hey watch it you Verzögern." shouted a woman's voice.

Oh crap. I thought. Franziska von Karma got out of her Mercedes S- Class and cracked her whip. "How would you like to taste my whip!"

"No Don't I've been in an explosion." I protected my head. Then I realized what I had just said.

"Excuse me?" she looked at me in a way I had never seen before. She looked like she DIDN'T want to whip me.

The passenger door open and a man stepped out.

"Franziska what's going on?" asked Miles Edgeworth.

"This man is saying he was just in an explosion." she explained.

"Edgeworth!" I blurted.

"Wright!" He blurted.

"WRIGHT?" Franziska shouted.

"What happened to you?" asked Edgeworth.

"Long story." I sighed.

"You can explain it in the car." Edgeworth said.

"WHAT!" Franziska she was cracking her whip and looking stressed.

"Look at him. We must bring him to a hospital." Edgeworth tried reasoning with Franziska She tried reasoning with her whip. But Edgeworth had great refelixes and he caught the whip and threw it away.

I went around to the back of the car. I looked in the back window only to find there were no back seats. I pointed this out to Edgeworth. He looked at Von Karma and said. "Another reason to bring him." At that statement Von Karma did something I never thought I'd see her do. She laughed. She threw back her head and laughed.

**- 40 minutes later. -**

Edgeworth opened the booth of the car and I climbed out.

"Thanks Edgeworth." I said.

"No problem." he laughed.

I walked up to my apartment floor. I was just outside my apartment when the door swung open and a gun was pointed at my head.

**Sorry if its a bit long. Don't expect any updates for a while okay. Review?**


	4. The return to the apartment

**Hello everyone! Okay I'd like to clarify something. Yes the last chapter wasn't my best work, Yes I suck at spelling and Yes Franziska did call Phoenix a retard in German. Okay that over and done with this is my translation for the note in chapter 3. At the end it said " Mess this up and your friends are dead" in chinese. Okay with that over and done with I'd like to say hello to: Commadertorture: Ya that is what it ment. Thanks for pointing it out. Lex Lexa: Honestly your review was, kinda insulting. I'm working my ass off at Spellings and stuff and if thats my thanks I'd NEVER update again. For anything. Random Reviewer: Ya.. I know. That wasn't a great chapter was it. Edgeygavin: Thanks for the help. I changed chapter 3 to like you did in the review. Thanks:). Okay lets go...**

I stood there with my mouth wide open. There was a gun in front of me! The shock nearly made me piss myself. Instead I completly froze, I had to force myself to blink and take a breath.

"Bonjour M. Wright. J'espère que vous allez bien." said the man.

I gathered my thoughts. The man had just spoken French which I had studied for 3 years at College. Think Wright! THINK!

"Ugh.. Bonjour." was all I could muster. I was so frightened I forgot my accent and this man was holding back laughter.

"You forgot your accent Monsieur." He lowered the gun.

"It's hard to concentrate when there's a gun pointed at you." I mumbled.

"Excusez-moi" he raised and eyebrow.

"Nada." I said then immediatly regretted it.

The man raised the gun at me again. "I will not have my Lanugage mixed up with that French copied Bullshit!" he screamed.

"Lo siento." I pushed my luck. He took aim and fired. At the same time I was tackled to the ground.

"Are you okay, pal." the voice of Detective Dick Gumshoe was in my ears.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I sighed a sigh of relief. I looked up and the patroitic French man was know where to be seen. Where did he go? I thought.

"Hey, where the armed man go? asked Gumshoe. I crawled out from under Gumshoes grasp and walked into my apartment. The aparment was ripped apart almost literaly. The Cushions were in shreds and all over the place the house place looked like a bomb hit it.

Oh crap. I thought. Pearl is going to slap me so hard I'll feel it for a week.

I walked around the apartment to inspect the damage. I was in Maya's bedroom when it caught my eye. Behind Maya's pilow was a book. I picked it up and opened it, It was a journal of a sort. With all of my court cases in it. I picked it up and something fell out of it. It was a note. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Nick,

It's me Maya. I was dragged here and told to tell the French man where something he just called "IT" is or I'd die. I just have time to tell you where there holding Pearly. She's in the cave on the north side of the city. Hurry Nick! Don't worry about me. Oh and Nick last night well I felt like I was-

The note ended there.

"Detective! Come here." I shouted and Gumshoe ran in.

"Ya, pal what's up."

I handed him the note and he read it. When he was finished he grinned widely

"You Dog!" he laughed and gave me a friendly punch in the arm. "Nice One! What was it like."

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow,

"This note says "Last night I felt like I-."

I cut him off. "No, no, no, no, no." I scratched the back of my head. "We didn't do _that_ last night."

"What did you do then? he asked

I tried to think of a response when we heard screaming from outside.

I looked around and saw three armed men pointing there guns at Franziska and Edgeworth. I presummed the scream were from Von Karma but then the screamer screamed (LOL) again. It was Maya she was held in front of Von Karma and Edgeworth with a knife at her neck and another hand moving towards her lower female area.

I was suddenly filled with rage I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I turned around.

"Can't do much without one of these, pal." Gumshoe had hit me on the back of the head with a gun. I took it and took aim. I fired. It missed, I fired again, It also missed. Just before I fired the third shot another shot rang out and one of the men colapsed. Out of the corner in my eye I saw a man in a poncho walking slowly towards the corpse, Behind me Gumshoe moaned and I heard a thump on the ground. I turned around and got a got hit in the head by a baseball bat.

**Thats all folks. Review if you wanna but keep contructive critism pls. THANX**


	5. The second dream

**Hello people! I got only one review for that last chapter but anyway tanks to Naoko Suki (Nice name By the way) for reviewin'. Oh and I'd like to thank Edgeygavin for his awsome ace attorney fics. I've only played Ace Attorney 1,2 and 3 and I'm still playing 3. I only started this year... Oh crap I'm rambling. Anyway enjoy... AHHHHH! HOLD IT! I forgot to mention I'm in a community with this fic Phoneix Wright and Maya Fey: A match made in heaven. Oh and just a reminder this fic takes place after the first two cases of Justice for All so there will be no Shelly de Killer sorry. Now lets go...**

My memory was faiding when I awoke I could barely remember what happened. Then it hit me... or I was hit by it. A baseball bat to be exact. I was in my apartment and Gumshoe and I got knocked out by a masked assaliant. I tried to gather a description of our assailiant but in the brief second I saw him I only manged to catch a glance at his mask. It was one of those masks you see on the signs for acting schools like the one Maya's going to. Maya... She was kidnapped or now I should put it as Adultnapped along with Pearls so Adult/Kidnapped. In the brief two minutes it took to gather my thoughts I hadn't opened my eyes. I did so. I was in a dimly light room in a cell. Like a jail cell but very rusted and for some reason the bars were red. I looked around. To my surprise there was someone else in my room. I strained my eyes to see who it was. It was Von Karma. Her shirt had been ripped right across the middle. I had to cover my eyes. This is no time to be thinking about that. I thought. Then I saw it. She had her whip. I thanked God or Buddah or whoever was up there and with my eyes covered reached for the whip. I found it and gripped on to it. That was were my luck ran out. In a split second I found myself thrown againist the cell wall being whipped very hard.

Von Karma was screaming. "WRIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" then "WRIGHT HURENSOHN ICH WERDE DICH TOTEN!"

Which I presummed ment the same thing in German.

I wondered what I did wrong then it hit me. That wasn't her whip I grabbed onto it was her uh.. let's just say upper female area. You know what I mean?

I opened my mouth to try to explain but I got a whip shoved down it. Then she moved to the lower area. Which for the record is extremely sore. I passed out after 3 minutes.

(Dream)

Faiding light all around me. I was walking in a desoulete place. There was no sound just faint light that keeps faiding. It's depressing. Suddenly I hear voices.

"I'm sorry Nick." says a voice that sounds like Maya's.

"Maya! What are you doing!" This time it's mine.

"They've given me a choice me or you."

"A choice? Of what?"

"Life or Death."

"Who is doing this?"

"I'm sorry Nick if I give any details the snipers in position in a 3 miles radius will open fire."

"But!"

"NICK! Choose life or death."

The light ahead of me forms into a picture. There is a black and white image of Maya and I. She's holding a gun.

"I-I can't. I WON'T! Maya please who is doing this!" The picture of me shouts.

"I can't devulge any details. Nick... If you won't pick I'll choose for you." The voice of Maya says surprising softly.

"Maya please... be reasonable."

"NICK! Shut the fuck up!"

"Calm down Maya."

"Why! WHY NICK GIVE ME ONE GODAMN REASON! PEARLY'S DEAD, GUMSHOE'S DEAD! MY WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY IS DEAD!"

"Maya..."

"Nick. Your choice. Live or Die."

"Maya... I can't choose. You wouldn't be able to, why should I!"

"Because your the stronger one. I'm only around to look cute."

"THAT'S A LIE! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"No Nick it's solid proof. Solid rock hard evidence." She lifts the gun to her head. "Nick I've made my choice."

"Maya this is my desision I choose death. Please Maya don't kill yourself you've got your whole life left. Mine will come to an abrupt end whether it's here or after a court case. I WILL be murdered."

"No Nick. I'm sorry but only you can stop her."

"HER!"

"Yes. Her."

"I think I've got it." I use my thinking pose. The picture goes completely black. I now notice I stopped walking. Suddenly, theres a gunshot. I look around. For some reason the other end of the passageway is speeding towards me.

"MAYA!" shouts the voice of me as I'm swallowed up by the wall.

(Dream end.)

I'm woken up by continueous slaps to my face.

"Ow. Ow. OWWWWWWWW!" I scream.

"Mr. Nick!" A voice shouts.

"MAYA NO!" I scream then I open my eyes.

In my line of vision is Pearl. She's standing using her confused look. She asked what happened to Mystic Maya. I don't reply I'm to busy gathering my thoughts. In the dream I'm in an industrial estate. It's very vague due to the fact that the picture was in black and white. I seem to reginize the forest area behind the estate and I think I've seen it before more than once. I apologise to Von Karma about the icident and Pearl and Von Karma fall asleep. While I was unconscience them seem to have formed a small bond. Due to the fact Von Karma sang a lullaby for Pearl.

I decide to take a look around. There nothing much in the cell. Just standerd stuff. I sit back down after 10 minutes of searching in vain for any signs of our location. I close my eyes and try to sleep when there's a knock on one of the cell bars. The one closest to me. A guard in black uniform was standing in front of me. He hands me a note and walks off without saying a thing. I open the note. It says

"Hello Mr. Wright. You don't need to know my name. I am how-you-say a hit-man, an assain if you will. We have met haven't we? Outside your apartment wasn't it? I apologise for how the guard treated your friend. He has beem desposed of. Anyway, I believe my niece is in your cell with you? Please show her this note. There is a riddle in German for her :Was ist in jeder Gefängniszelle? Sie haben 5 Minuten Zeit, dieses Rätsel der Sie beenden den Tod erleiden. I gave the note to Von Karma after recieving a NEVER wake me up whip. Suddenly there was a faint ticking noise. Oh Shit. I thought.

**Okay whadya think? This chapter has been uh- remastered I think is the term. Please review for chapter 4 if you already did for chapter 5. Tanx.**


	6. The romance chapter

**Hello people! Okay if you haven't noticed or taken the time to care I have changed chapter 5 because the last 3 chapters haven't been up to my standerd also I started another fanfic. Death of the Ace Attorneys. Its about Phoenix's and Apollos murder and the trial surrounding it. Oh and a bit of a spoiler. Trucy is the defendant.**

**Anyway to the story at hand, thanks to Naoko Suki for the review.**

**Oh yeah and I finally completed all Phoenix Wright games. Thats right I'm writing a story set in Apollo's time without playing the game. Betcha didn't see that comin'. This chapter is Maya POV. Okay...**

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock._

It was al I could here. Beside my cell was a large device; it was glowing red. This thing struck the fear of God into me. It had one of those nuclear radation warning symbols on it. Other than that, it was a white container. I tried to turn my attention away from my appending doom and I heard voices.

"What is in every prision cell?" asked a voice.

"Prisioners?" a childs voice asked.

"No _EVERY_ prision cell no the majority of them." said a man's voice.

"I got it! A false bar." There was a loud CLANG and a loud BANG after that. "Let's go Wright." a voice growled.

WRIGHT! I thought. Without thinking I shouted. "NIIIIIIIIICK!" There was a chorus of gasps and then Nick's voice called my own. I kept calling his name until he was outside the cell. He didn't have the key so he assalted a passing guard to get it. This scared me. Then I felt relieved. Nick was doing everything he could to save me. This made me blush. The cell door swung open and I was greeted by being squeezed so tight I could barely breath. I had to throw my hands up and down before Nick let go.

"Thank God your okay!" he sighed.

"Yeah!" I tried to cover up my fear by smiling. Then I remembered, the bomb. I told Nick about it and he paniced. He was screaming things like "Oh my God! Were going to die! I haven't had a burger yet today." Okay so that was me. Ms. Von Karma got annoyed but instead of whipping me and Nick she just whipped Nick... twice.

We were in a cave, not the same one me and Pearly had the fake exction in. It was hard to navigate a way out but eventually we made it. The cave was situated outside the city by around 20 miles. You could see it in the distance. Surprisingly there was a car waiting for us. According to Ms. Von Karma it was a vintage Aston Martain Vanquish with an electric engine. There had been a few extra seats added.

After doing a quick bomb check, we got in the car. I opened the booth and in it was a dead body covered in blood. I screamed.

_5 hours later..._

We where sitting in a Police station. I was shuddering and one the police officers had given me a blanket. I had been sick around 5 times since seeing the dead body, which was surprising since I already found my sister dead. Mia. I miss her every day. But at least I can talk to her. Nick can't talk to anyone whos dead. I feel sorry for him, Anyway to the problem at hand. The police are using a team of students for the forensic investagation so it may take awhie. I was sitting next to Nick and Pearl was talking to Ms Von Karma on the other side of him.

"Mr. Wright?" a passing student chirped.

"Ema!" Nick exclaimed.

I was snapped out of my inner monologe to see who this "Ema" person was. She was a burrnete who looked a bit like me. She was talking to Nick like they were old friends. One of the senteces caught my ear.

"How is your sister?" Nick asked. I could feel myself boiling up. I don't know why, Nick's my friend he can date anyone he wants.

Is this the woman who tried to kill him when he was in college? Who is this woman? Is she pretty? Loads of questions along those lines were popping into my head. I looked at Pearly she had pulled up her sleve and was rubbing her hands together. She was preparing for the slap of the decade, no the slap of the century and I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Ack! I almost forgot!" Nick exclaimed. HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT MEEEE? I screamed in my head. "This is Ema, everyone. I defended her sister awhile back." Ms. Von Karma whipped him.

"Don't care." she scoffed.

"Let me finish." he growled, "Her sister is the Chief Prosector."

This caught Ms. Von Karma's attention. She started franaicly apligising to Nick.

"I'm Maya" I tried to hide the distaste in my voice and I did very well.

"Pearl." Pearl failed to hide the distaste.

Ema said goodbye to Nick and then *SLAP*.

"OWWWWWWW!" shouted Nick. Pearl procceded to give out to Nick about him inquirng about someone else's sister. I was barely listening until I heard.

"Why don't you tell Mystic Maya you dreamt about her?" Pearl asked Nick. I closed my eyes and pertended to be asleep.

"Because..." Nick started.

"Because?" Pearl teased. I could see her face in my mind.

"Well what if she dosen't like me and she takes it the wrong way." Nick sounded worried. Then that second became planted in my skull forever. YAY! NICK LIKES ME! I could barely contain my happyess. I had an idea. If Nick really likes me he ether A: Won't mind if I lean my head on his shoulder or B: Get embaressed and attempt to wake me up violently. I went for it. Nick went for option A. Then I fell asleep.

**Okay not much happening there. Sorry it was so long. Thanks also check out my other Ace Attorney fic If yeah want.**


	7. Another Romance Chapter

**Hello Peoples! I'm back! Continue not worrying I'm writing. Okay, I should explain my absense. 1. I've been playing Pokemon Black on my Ds. 2. I've been playing Ace Attorney Investagations on my Ds. 3. I've been playing Apollo Justice, again on my Ds. 4. I've been watching Phoenix Wright- Ace Idiot on Youtube (Check it out people.) 5. I've been watching Phoenix Wrong on Youtube (Check that out too.) Okay thanks too Zyesaa for reviewin'. Now let's go.**

_(Phoenix's POV)_

I rubbed my check. Pearls could smack hard... NOT LIKE THAT! I tried to fall asleep but Maya was resting on my shoulder and she's very distracting. Pearl was laughing silently to herself. While Franziska was swearing in German at her mistake. _Serves you right._ I thought. I sighed. I was bored out of my mind. I passed the time by playing the guessing game. I guessed why people were here. Suddenly I saw a familiar face. I had no idea who they were but I reconized them from somewhere. They knew me too and approached me.

"Hello Mr. Wright." the man looked tired and depressed.

"Hello..uh..you." I stuggled.

"You don't remember your first oppenent?" the man sighed.

"OBJECTION! Helo Winston Payne." I had remembered, but my shouting had woken up Maya, well to some extent.

"Mr. Wright I need help." Payne sighed again. "My wife, she..well she's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" _He had a wife? Was she blind? That was mean Phoenix never insult the dead. _I thought.

"She was murdered last night. That's why I need your help." He looked at his feet.

"Who's the accussed?" I knew the answer but I couldn't make pressuptions.

"Me." Paye looked distraught. "I need an attorney. Will you defend me?"

I looked at the poor man. He was on his knees close to tears.

"Yes I'll do it." I smiled at him to give him reassurence.

"Thank you so much Mr. Wright." he beamed at me which is not a pretty sight.

**Crime scene- Payne Residence.**

We left the precident when the officer told us the idenity of the body apparently it was a Mr. David Gant. Damon Gant's younger cousin. He was killed by a single stab wound to the heart and died or loss of blood. I will investagate that later. But to the job at hand. Payne's wife was, like most people killed by a loss of blood from 30 stab wounds to the chest. A violent murder. Pearls was left at the office and Maya came with me. She surprisingly had nothing to say and was in her own little world. She would look at me every once in a while and turn away. She must be mad at me for something. After a while I ask her.

"Maya?" I look at her.

"Y-yeah Nick." she's still facing the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask she dosen't sound mad.

"No Nick why would I? She was still againist the wall.

"Well your facing the wall not me for a change. You only do that when your annoyed." I pointed out.

"Oh." Still not facing me.

I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Maya what's wrong?" I spin her in my direction. She's blushing for some reason. "Maya your-?" She turned around again.

"No! You didn't see anything!" she was spouting out random ass statments.

"Maya. I know what I saw." I put two and two together in my mind. "Maya you've feelings for me!" I exclaimed.

"What! N-N- Yeah." she gave up. "I do."

I smiled at her. "That's a load off my mind. Thanks God you feel the same." I spun her around and kissed her.

**Ugh. I hate writing this stuff. I can feelm yself losing my manhood. Keep readin' people. Thanks!**


End file.
